finding paradise
by tears2shed
Summary: sakura haruno has been from one poor foster home to the next but what happens when she gets moved to a rich one and a when a old friend from her past shows up can she handle it? please review my first ffic
1. Chapter 2

Love is short and sweet but hate is eternal. That was what my mother always told me when it rained. The rain always felt like acid washing away our sins, our hate, and our pain. These were the memories that haunted me at night. The dreams that brought dread along with them. The dreamss that were my mother's legacy for me to keep a secret.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 and I live with a foster family. My mother got sick and died. When she did some people decided I should live with my dad. I did for awhile but he was always to busy being drunk and stoned to notice I was there. I always got in trouble at school and so the same people who came up with the first brilliant idea decided to put me in a foster home. So here I am and here is where the story begins.

Another new school just great I thought. What does this one make; I lost count after the 7th one. Oh well I shouldn't be here long anyway, I thought to myself. I was wearing my favorite outfit for the occasion. My pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt and my old black converse. I put my hair in its usual style, a pony tail. I had black eye liner with dark green/black eye shadow. I also had black and red sex bracelets running up and down my arms. All in all I looked okay. I wasn't great looking but average. I was short about 5'3, curvy and have slightly big boobs. I had pink straight hair to about to my mid back and bluish bright green eyes. My face was clear with full lips and straight teeth and a small nose. A great sigh suddenly rose within in me. This was going to be a long day. You see my new family was filthy rich. Why they took me in I have no Idea, probably to keep up a loving family look. Anyway so now I have to go to this mega rich school. I've never been to one before but it should be interesting I thought grimly. So here I am standing in front of these massive gates hoping it wont suck as bad as I think. Well here it goes.

The school was huge. It had yards of green grass running along every cement pathway. In the middle was a large granite fountain surrounded by dozens of students. Beyond that was a castle. At least it seemed that way to me with its long stone walls and high windows. At the entrance was a large wooden doorway. It looked like something out of a fairy tail. I could eminently tell this place would suck.

Everyone was dressed the same. The jock and the prep look. Real surprise there. I was surrounded by blondes or at least brunets trying to be blonde. Not once in this god forsaken prep hell did I see a glimpse of black. Oh how my eyes burned.

I started walking twords my first class which was......... well thats great i dont have my schedual just perfect. so i headed to the building that had Administration on it. once i was in i noticed a kind looking women around the age of 3o working behind a giant oak desk stacked with papers. she looked up at me and smiled. Hello how can i help you she asked me. i smiled slightly back at her. yeah my names Sakura and this is my first day so i kinda need my schedual i explaind. oh of course here you go she said while handing me a white piece of paper with my classes on it. Your locker number and combination is on there also and i hope you have a great day she told me. i said thanks and walked out. okay this was how my classes looked

home room- kakashi

english- tsunade

gym- gai

lunch

art- kurinie

health- jeria

science- orochimaru

math- kakashi

sounds fun right. Now to find my first class so where to look.

please review this is my first fanfic and i dont know exactly what im doing so comments and such would be very helpfull


	2. Chapter 1 school sucks

Love is short and sweet but hate is eternal. That was what my mother always told me when it rained. The rain always felt like acid washing away our sins, our hate, and our pain. These were the memories that haunted me at night. The dreams that brought dread along with them. The dreamss that were my mother's legacy for me to keep a secret.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 and I live with a foster family. My mother got sick and died. When she did some people decided I should live with my dad. I did for awhile but he was always to busy being drunk and stoned to notice I was there. I always got in trouble at school and so the same people who came up with the first brilliant idea decided to put me in a foster home. So here I am and here is where the story begins.

Another new school just great I thought. What does this one make; I lost count after the 7th one. Oh well I shouldn't be here long anyway, I thought to myself. I was wearing my favorite outfit for the occasion. My pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt and my old black converse. I put my hair in its usual style, a pony tail. I had black eye liner with dark green/black eye shadow. I also had black and red sex bracelets running up and down my arms. All in all I looked okay. I wasn't great looking but average. I was short about 5'3, curvy and have slightly big boobs. I had pink straight hair to about to my mid back and bluish bright green eyes. My face was clear with full lips and straight teeth and a small nose. A great sigh suddenly rose within in me. This was going to be a long day. You see my new family was filthy rich. Why they took me in I have no Idea, probably to keep up a loving family look. Anyway so now I have to go to this mega rich school. I've never been to one before but it should be interesting I thought grimly. So here I am standing in front of these massive gates hoping it wont suck as bad as I think. Well here it goes.

The school was huge. It had yards of green grass running along every cement pathway. In the middle was a large granite fountain surrounded by dozens of students. Beyond that was a castle. At least it seemed that way to me with its long stone walls and high windows. At the entrance was a large wooden doorway. It looked like something out of a fairy tail. I could eminently tell this place would suck.

Everyone was dressed the same. The jock and the prep look. Real surprise there. I was surrounded by blondes or at least brunets trying to be blonde. Not once in this god forsaken prep hell did I see a glimpse of black. Oh how my eyes burned.


End file.
